jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Dunn
Dan Dunn was a speed painter act from JayGT: Three D. He was eliminated in 6th place. Dan will return for JayGT: Battle of Finalists. Dan returned for a third time for JayGT: Foxy Grandpa. Background Studying painting at Sam Houston State University in Huntsville, Texas, Dunn specialized in oil painting and watercolor, also doing sculpture and life drawing. While a student, he started drew caricatures at Six Flags, Astroworld in 1977 as a college student; he continued through nine seasons. Dunn worked in advertising and graphic design but left that field to devote himself to caricatures full-time in 1989 when he launched a caricature artist talent agency, Caricatures Ink. His numerous caricatures include George H. W. Bush, Sting, Jimmy Buffett, Joe Theisman, Fran Tarkenton, Ray Childress, Warren Moon and Houston Mayor Bob Lanier. Dunn was inspired to create Paintjam, his live improvisational Speed painting performance, by the Speed Painter Denny Dent, who died at the age of 55 in the prime of his career. Deep in debt, Dunn was looking for a way to meet his family's growing needs. He had success as part of an Atlantic City stage show, and his daughter posted video from the show on YouTube, where it received millions of hits. Dunn has appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Last Call with Carson Daly, and Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. He has performed all over the world painting such people as Richard Branson, Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, Sheikh Zayed in Abu Dhabi and Natalie Cole. He has opened or appeared with Shaquille O'Neal, Bill Cosby, Fergie, Criss Angel, Elvis Costello, Lionel Richie, Natalie Cole, Taylor Hicks, Taylor Swift, the Plain White T's, Maroon 5, Queen Latifah, Mike Rowe, Craig Ferguson and Carolyn Rhea. Dunn lives in Houston with his wife Cindy and five children. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Dunn_(painter) Judge Cuts Dan Dunn's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D04 consisted of speed painting a large portrait of Ray Charles, as The Roots played Ray Charles' "Mess Around" in the background. Former JayGT contestant Jimmy Fallon appeared on stage with Dan during the act. JayDK, Cards, guest judge Usagi, Pennies, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Impressed by his performance, Usagi used her Golden Buzzer, sending Dan straight to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Dan Dunn’s Quarterfinals performance in Episode 3D08 consisted of speed painting a large picture of a bald eagle with an American theme, while Lynyrd Skynyrd’s “Free Bird” played. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Dan Dunn received enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, along with Billy Gilman. Semifinals Dan Dunn’s Semifinals performance in Episode 3D09 consisted of speed painting a large portrait of JayGT: Fantasy Island contestant Elvis Presley, all while Presley’s “Viva Las Vegas” played in the background. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Dan Dunn placed in either fourth, fifth, or sixth in the vote, sending him to the Dunkin’ Save. In the Save, Dan received less votes than Bruno Mars. In the Judges’ Choice, although Pennies votes for James Wolpert, JayDK, Cards, and Foxy all voted for Dan, sending him to the Top 10. Top 10 Dan Dunn's Finals performance consisted of speed-painting a picture of an astronaut in space in approximately two minutes. JayDK and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Dan didn’t receive enough votes to move on to the Finale, eliminating him from the competition along with Percival Denolo. Trivia *Foxy missed the original deliberation of Episode 3D04, and originally planned on using his Golden Buzzer for Dunn: however, Usagi ended up Golden Buzzing him before he got on, allowing her to take him as her Golden Buzzer. Category:Acts Category:3D Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:3D Novelty Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:3D Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Usagi's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:3D Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Finalists Category:3D Finalists Category:Guest Performers Category:3D Guest Performers Category:The Michael Speaks Award Category:6th Place Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:BoF Acts Category:BoF Novelty Acts Category:Threepeaters Category:FG Acts Category:FG Novelty Acts Category:FG Golden Buzzer Acts Category:JayDK's Golden Buzzers Category:Multiple Season Golden Buzzers Category:FG Finalists